


More Heart-Racing Than Hurricanes

by RagingBookDragon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: He’d never seen De Sardet intoxicated, not on the Seahorse when they were crossing, nor at the massive party they had when they’d arrived on Teer Fradee. Hell, even when they’d gone to the taverns and ordered a few rounds, the Legate managed to keep up with Kurt, and still retain enough capability to have a sober conversation with Petrus about court politics. De Sardet could apparently hold his liquor with the best of ‘em, and Vasco was determined to see just what the man’s limit was. Question was, how was he going to do it? Luckily enough, Vasco gaining Cabral’s loyalty back was the perfect opportunity to invite everyone out for drinks.
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 14





	More Heart-Racing Than Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thoroughly displeased that we never got a group celebration scene or party in the game. Also this goes a wee bit differently than canon gameplay does, but it's all good. We're cool about it. Enjoy! -Thorne

He’d never seen De Sardet intoxicated, not on the Seahorse when they were crossing, nor at the massive party they had when they’d arrived on Teer Fradee. Hell, even when they’d gone to the taverns and ordered a few rounds, the Legate managed to keep up with Kurt, and still retain enough capability to have a sober conversation with Petrus about court politics. De Sardet could apparently hold his liquor with the best of ‘em, and Vasco was determined to see just what the man’s limit was. Question was, how was he going to do it? Luckily enough, Vasco gaining Cabral’s loyalty back was the perfect opportunity to invite everyone out for drinks.

*******

“Cheers!” De Sardet beamed, raising his whiskey glass. “To our very own Captain Vasco! A good man, a damned good sailor, and now more Naut than ever!”

The said captain couldn’t help the bubbling in his chest as the group raised their tankards and wine glasses, all directing grins and congratulations his way. Especially De Sardet. The twinkle in the Legate’s eyes made Vasco’s heart beat a little faster every time he remembered just how close they’d been getting.

Vasco pulled his tricorn down a bit to hide the slight embarrassment he felt and smiled at them. “Thank you. All of you.” He glanced at De Sardet and gave him a bashful grin. “Especially _you_ , De Sardet. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without your help.”

The man let out a snort as he set his whiskey glass down. “Sure you could’ve.” He uncorked the alcohol and poured another round for himself and Kurt. “Not as _stylishly_ though.”

“You just can’t help but pat yourself on the back every chance you get, huh De Sardet?” Vasco teased and the Legate shrugged, looping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

“Well, my dearest Master-At-Arms stopped flattering me the second day he met me, so I have to do it myself.” De Sardet gestured to himself before knocking back the burning liquid. “Someone’s gotta appreciate all this, and none of you are doing it.”

Aphra huffed a laugh, readjusting her seating so she could place her boots on the table—an action that made Petrus frown.

“That’s because your head’s already _too_ big, De Sardet. Any bigger and it’s liable to explode,” she ribbed, all of them breaking into laughter when the man placed a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“Me? Have a big head? Oh, perish the thought! I’m as humble as humble pie.”

“More like _pretentious pie_ , Green Blood,” Kurt cracked, chuckling when he pouted.

De Sardet groaned and leaned over, all but collapsing onto Vasco and whined, “Do you see how our loving friends treat me, Vasco? Like I’m a prickly cactus they don’t want to be around,” he bemoaned and the Naut merely gazed in amusement at him.

“ _Well_ ,” Vasco drawled out. “You’ve certainly got the _prick_ part right.”

At that, De Sardet sat up straight, jaw dropped as pure, unbridled shock spread across his face. The table exploded around them, and even Vasco was practically giggling.

“I can’t believe that you’ve thrown your lot in with _them_!” De Sardet exclaimed, the wooden seat beneath him scratching the cobblestone floor as he stood up. “Bartender!” he yelled. “I need a bottle of brandy! My companions have left me a ruined man!”

De Sardet swiped the bottle from the counter, replacing it just as quickly with a pouchful of clinking, golden coins. “I’m now going to drink my sorrows away. If I don’t make it back to the bar, assume I’ve achieved my plans and lay two tokens upon mine eyes for the ferryman.”

The bartender rolled his eyes, but a laugh escaped him all the same, and when the Legate slunk back into his seat, Petrus said, “All the same, still a remarkable young man, child.” His eyes took on a humorous tone as he quipped, “But you’ve grown into quite the dramatics in that time.”

Moaning, De Sardet uncorked the bottle and took a swig. “Tonight, is supposed to be the celebration of _Vasco’s_ completion of earning Cabral’s loyalty back.” He sent a rather withering glare at the group, though his voice held no heat. “So why have we decided to turn this into a _‘Let’s see who can tear De Sardet a new one’_ competition?”

They broke into laughter once more and De Sardet passed Vasco the bottle. The Naut reached out to took it, fingers brushing against the Legate’s, and he fought hard to ignore how his heart skipped a beat. But when De Sardet didn’t let go of the bottle, Vasco arched an eyebrow at him.

“Congratulations Vasco,” De Sardet murmured, eyes narrowing fondly, a twinge of sadness in them as well. “I’m really proud of what you’ve accomplished.”

Vasco gave him a tight smile, hoping the tension wasn’t on his face. “Thank you De Sardet. It means a lot.”

He merely winked in return, letting the bottle go to watch the captain take his own swig. After the third, De Sardet reached over and snatched it back.

“Alright, that’s _my_ bottle. Go get your own to drown your sorrows in,” he griped, nursing the bottle to his chest. Vasco simply huffed and took the bottle of whiskey beside him.

*******

Three hours of nonstop drinking and eventual drunken carousing eventually meant that the group had to leave. Which in their defense, Kurt wouldn’t stop getting into bitchfits with other mercenaries—of course it wasn’t necessarily over Kurt’s ability, there was no question about that, more so it was over his job as a so called, ‘glorified babysitter’. After the fifth knockout, the bartender made them leave.

Petrus seemed to be the only one who wasn’t absolutely hammered and offered to see both Aphra and Síora off safely to their rooms and Kurt mentioned something about checking in with Manfred. Which left Vasco and De Sardet, who was neither drunk nor seemed to be in any form other than his normal one.

They took a leisurely pace back towards the residence, a calming quietness between them. Of course, Vasco was irked with himself as he’d not been able to make De Sardet drink enough to see the man buzzed. He really seemed to have no limit when it came to alcohol consumption. Perhaps he’d try the undiluted liquor the Nauts made. Maybe that would actually do something? Maybe it would—

“Are you constipated or something?”

The question was so out of the blue that Vasco completely halted in his steps, craning his neck to look up at the Legate next to him who wore a curious expression.

“I—beg your pardon?” Vasco puzzled and De Sardet nodded at him.

“Your face.”

“What about my face?” the Naut muttered, unconsciously brushing against the new tattoos he’d received the day or so before.

“You’re making the same face that you did when I called your vessel a boat.” He made the said face and De Sardet grinned, waggling a finger at him. “Yeah, that one right there. I was wondering if you were constipated because you look upset.”

Vasco blinked at him, simply staring for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “I don’t even know where to start on that, De Sardet.”

“Well, I mean I’d go for a yes or a no on the constipa—”

“ _I’m not constipated_!” Vasco snapped, feeling flustered when the Legate smirked at him.

“Oh? So, you’re upset about something then?” He knocked his shoulder against Vasco’s. “Wanna talk about it?”

They started on their way again, coming down the stairs that led into the main square.

“It’s not that I’m upset,” Vasco murmured. “It’s just…”

De Sardet stopped. “It’s just?”

_To hell with it._ “Do you ever get drunk, De Sardet? Because I watched you put enough liquor away to make even the most seasoned drinker look like a beginner.”

The Legate’s face pulled in confusion and he questioned, “Wait. You’re telling me the reason you look upset is because you can’t figure out why I’m not drunk? _Really_?”

Vasco’s neck sunk into his shoulder sand he muttered, “Well when you put it that way, it seems foolish.”

“Hardly,” De Sardet chuckled, making his way up the wooden ramp of the statue to sit against the base. Vasco followed, stopping just in front of him.

“I won’t say it takes much to get me drunk,” he admitted, making the Naut scoff in disbelief.

“You’re joking. I watched you down two bottles of straight brandy and whiskey, and then more than a few tankards with Kurt. If that’s not much, I don’t know what is.”

De Sardet waved him down and Vasco sat next to him, their shoulders brushing together.

“Honestly, as a magic user, it’s quite hard for me to actually get intoxicated,” he explained, then held up a finger. “Now, if I were to drink undiluted alcohol, _that_ might be another story.”

His wrist and hand shimmered with a flow of black and silvery magic, and Vasco could feel the pulsing through his own body.

“Truth be told, I don’t actually allow myself to become intoxicated outside of my own home.”

“Why not?” Vasco asked, genuinely intrigued.

De Sardet turned his face to the Naut and replied, “There are threats everywhere, especially at night. Never know when those threats might come at you after a night of drinking.”

He reclined his head, eyes cast up to the stars. “I choose to be the one who remains sober so that I can stop a problem before it happens.” He tipped his head slightly. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to any of you because I wasn’t of a mind to protect you all.”

Suddenly Vasco felt a bit foolish and he looked at his hands to avoid looking at De Sardet.

“Oh,” he simply murmured. “And here I thought that you were just impervious to alcohol.”

De Sardet chuckled lowly, turning his eyes back to Vasco. “Is that why you kept pushing drinks at me? Hoping that you’d see me in rare form?”

“Aye,” the Naut admitted and the Legate shrugged.

“I guess I could’ve let go for the night, but old habits are hard.”

Vasco turned his head, now facing De Sardet. “What are you like when you’re drunk?”

“Pfft,” he snorted. “ _Obnoxious and flirtatious_.”

“Oh ho? So just like when you’re sober?”

De Sardet cocked a brow, looking rather amused with himself. “I’m going to outright ignore the agreement of being obnoxious in favor of the latter.” He placed his elbow on the base of the statue and leaned forward, enough that they were almost nose to nose.

“You think I’m flirtatious?” he purred and if there was ever a face of exasperation come alive, it was on Vasco’s face.

“ _Me and everyone who’s ever met you_.”

“Ouch,” De Sardet grinned. “And here I thought _you_ _liked_ my flirtations.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Vasco countered coolly, despite the fluttering in his chest.

One of the Legate’s finger’s twitched, brushing a piece of stray hair from the Naut’s face. “Something tells me that you like being in the middle of storms, Vasco.”

“Depends on the type.”

“Hmm…I’m thinking something much more heart racing than hurricanes.”

Vasco’s arched a brow, though a smile tugged at his lips. “Oh? And what could possibly be more heart racing than twenty-foot waves crashing into the deck of your ship? Death at every turn, certain with even one misstep? Is there something more exhilarating than that?”

De Sardet hand shifted, gently, but firmly taking Vasco’s chin in his hand. He smirked when the Naut’s breath caught. His thumb traced along the raised lines along Vasco’s skin.

“I can think of a few things,” he purred. “Though if we tried them _here_ , we’d get in a great deal of trouble.” Brushing against the bottom of the Naut’s lip, he hinted, “ _Perhaps we should try them some place where we’ve more privacy_?”

Vasco’s tongue felt so heavy and like he’d swallowed cotton, he swallowed thickly, stuttering, “I—I—”

Nothing seemed to come out and as tongue-tied as he was, he knew he wouldn’t manage anything either.

Which is why when De Sardet’s face shifted into a look of seriousness and his hand started to shift, Vasco’s own reached up, catching it in a firm grasp.

“I’m not saying no,” he blurted out. “I just—” Vasco took a deep breath. “I’m buzzed myself. And if we do this, I don’t want to be— _I want to remember the night_ ,” he finally decided and De Sardet nodded.

“I understand,” he smiled before taking a deep breath. “That being said, I do think it’s high time we both found our way to our respective bedrooms.” De Sardet clambered to his feet, extending a hand to Vasco, who took it. “We do have a long day tomorrow.”

“God De Sardet,” Vasco started. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to march us halfway across the island.”

De Sardet chuckled. “Not halfway.”

“Thank God. I was afraid I’d be hungover—”

“Just a quarter.”

“ _Oh_ , _fuck you_.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Vasco?”

“ _You are incorrigible_. _Incorrigible and terrible_.”

“ ** _Thanks_**!”


End file.
